If Someone Falling in Love with You
by Baka Ikemen
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang menyukaimu? Furihata mungkin akan tertawa (miris)/ Hanya cerita tentang Furihata dan komik milik Sakisaka/Pertama, mencari tahu tentangmu./Kedua, mencari perhatian/"Santai saja, pasti akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka saling suka dan aku tahu itu"/ Gak pandai bikin summary :"


Setelah melewati gunung dan lembah, mendaki bukit, menyebrangi sungai dan menyelami lautan, ff ini selesai :'D

ff ini akan menjadi ff terakhir saya, sebelum UN tentunya. XD

Saya memiliki banyak kendala dalam membuat ff ini, kendala yang paling besar adalah males ngetik dan nggak ada referensi.

Mungkin dari beberapa kalian belum mengerti, disini Furihata pindah ke Rakuzan sebelum WC dan setelah IH. Tapi dia tau Akashi Seijurou mantan ketua Kiseki no Sedai. Kenapa tau? Siapa sih yang gak tau suami Chihuahua dari Seirin ini? #plak

Nah, jadi silahkan nikmati ff author newbie level pemula ini :'D

* * *

_Bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang menyukaimu? Furihata mungkin akan tertawa (miris), bukan, bukan berarti dia tidak normal karena menertawakan hal yang diinginkan semua orang, Bahkan dia sering memikirkan hal ini tapi tak pernah berharap bahwa ada seseorang menyukainya. Kenapa? Dia tahu diri akan posisinya, dia hanya sosok lelaki biasa, wajahnya yang biasa, dan kemampuannya yang pas-pasan. Yang terpenting dia tak ingin sakit hati, sudah terlalu banyak cerita yang dia dengar tentang bagaimana rasanya sakit hati dan pernah mengalaminya sekali, memikirkannya saja sudah ingin membuatnya hampir menangis._

CKLEK

Satu-satunya pintu yang merupakan akses ke ruang OSIS dibuka oleh sosok lelaki bersurai coklat, tangan kirinya penuh dengan dokumen. Tangan kanan yang sehabis membuka pintu, menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan membantu meringankan beban ditangan satunya.

"Konnichiwa" Sapanya kepada seluruh anggota OSIS yang ada disana.

"Konnichiwa Furihata/Furi-chan/Kou-chan" Balas seluruh anggota OSIS.

"Gomen, aku baru datang" Ucapnya.

"Tak apa Furi-chan, kau kan ada jadwal piket." Ucap Sakisaka.

Furihata pun langsung duduk ditempat khusus sekretaris OSIS, diatas meja terdapat banyak dokumen yang sudah diselesaikan oleh partnernya, Sakisaka.

"Mau kubantu Furi-chan?" Tawar Sakisaka, begitu melihat masih banyak laporan miliknya yang belum selesai.

"Tidak usah" Tolak Furihata. Dia tak mau merepotkan Sakisaka, walaupun dia yang mengajaknya untuk menjadi anggota OSIS tetap saja tak ingin merepotkannya, sudah 40% pekerjaan miliknya diselesaikan olehnya.

"Apa rapatnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Furihata yang baru meyadari sosok absolut tidak ada diruangan itu.

"Iie, Sei-chan pergi keluar entah melakukan apa." Jawab Mibuchi.

"Bakal pulang malam lagi kalo seperti ini" Ucap Nebuya.

Furihata pun langsung berperang dengan laporan miliknya, menyelesaikan sebelum sang ketua kembali ke ruangan.

"Ayo kita cari Aka-chan, aku tak mau pulang malam lagi hari ini." Ucap Sakisaka, dia meletakan komiknya di atas meja dengan posisi terbuka. Mayuzumi, Hayama, Nebuya dan Mibuchi pun berdiri mengikuti Sakisaka yang sudah berada diujung pintu yang terbuka.

"Kou-chan disini saja, lanjutkan laporannya. Siapa tau juga Aka-chan sudah balik kesini saat kami mencarinya, kalau Aka-chan sudah disini kasih tahu aku oke?" Ucap Sakisaka sebelum pergi.

"Ha'i" Balas Furihata

_Sepertinya dia sedang sakit sekarang karena beberapa menit selanjutnya, otaknya terus memikirkan sosok sang ketua dengan tingkahnya yang sama dengan apa yang tertera dalam salah satu artikel dalam komik milik Sakisaka –yang tak dipinjamnya tanpa ijin untuk membunuh waktu luangnya-_

* * *

If Someone Falling in Love with You

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk dinistakan.

Story by : Baka Ikemen

Pairing : Akashi x Furihata

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor garing, dan tambahkan sendiri #plak

Warning : Shounen-ai, BL, EYD tidak benar, OOC (pasti), ranjau typo, dan lainnya.

#44/12 #First_Time

Enjoy '-')/

* * *

Furihata bosan, sudah beberapa menit yang lalu dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris OSIS, kini dia di ruang OSIS sendirian. Matanya menatap layar handphonenya yang sedang menampilkan sebuah game yang dimainannya sejak tadi. Dia pun mengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit-langit ruangan dan memejamkan matanya, menghelakan nafasnya, dia capek. Dia pikir menjadi sekretaris hanya menulis saja ternyata salah besar, dia heran kenapa Sakisaka bisa tahan dengan jabatannya ditambah dia seorang ketua klub basket putri Rakuzan, tapi sepertinya dia harus berkata seperti itu kepada Akashi yang merupakan ketua OSIS dan klub basket putra Rakuzan.

Angin memasuki ruang OSIS melalui jendela yang memang selalu dibiarkan terbuka jika ada aktivitas di dalam ruangan tersebut. Rambut yang berwarna bumi itu bergerak mengikuti arah hembusan angin yang terbilang cukup kencang.

SRAK SRAK SRAK

Suara lembar-lembar kertas yang terbuka dari komik milik Sakisaka yang juga menjadi korban hembusan angin. Furihata menatapi komik yang berada di atas meja dan tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya dia membacanya. Well, dia memang tak tahu banyak tentang manga seperti pemiliknya, tetapi setidaknya di tahu sedikit serita manga yang sedang populer kali ini.

"Inilah cara bagaimana mengetahui seseorang menyukaimu atau tidak!" Kalimat itu langsung tertera saat dirinya membalik halaman selanjutnya, ketika dia sedang seru-serunya membaca salah satu manga yang ada. Halaman itu penuh dengan rangkaian kalimat-kalimat serta diselipkan beberapa gambar manga. Tertarik dia pun membacanya, melewati bagian pembuka dan langsung menuju isi teks tersebut.

"Pertama, mencari tahu tentangmu. Dia akan mencari tahu tentang kamu dari mana saja, dari social media, buku yang terdapat dirimu bahkan dari teman dekatmu, meskipun dia tahu benar bahwa temanmu itu nantinya akan menyapaikan sikapnya tersebut"

"_Sakisaka kau dipanggil Akashi" Panggil salah seorang teman sekelasnya, disaat Furihata sedang diajari Kimia oleh Sakisaka saat pelajaran kosong._

"_Aku tinggal sebentar, coba kerjakan yang ini" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah angka, yang diikuti dengan barisan kalimat dicampur dengan angka, dan langsung pergi keluar kelas._

_Furihata mencoba menjawab soal melalui apa yang diajarkan Sakisaka yang berbaur dengan apa yang ada di memori otaknya. Dia melirik keluar kelas melalui jendela kelas, Sakisaka dan Akashi kini sedang mengeluarkan smartphonenya masing-masing. Sakisaka kemudian memberikan smartphone miliknya kepada Akashi, dan memberikannya kepada Akashi yang sebelumnya sudah disentuhnya entah membuka apa. Sedangkan Akashi sepertinya mengetik ulang informasi yang dia dapat, setelah dirasa cukup dia mengembalikan smartphone Sakisaka dan kembali mengobrol entah apa._

_Bola mata seukuran biji semangka miliknya dialihkan kembali kepada tumpukan buku diatas mejanya, saat Sakisaka kembali memasuki ruang kelas dan menempelkan pantatnya ke permukaan rata kursi._

"_Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya langsung._

"_Be-belum, aku tak mengerti cara merubahnya" Jawab Furihata, sambil menunjuk jawaban yang hanya setengah dengan ujung pensil mekanik berwarna merah._

"_Ah, kalau seperti ini-"_

_Dddrrtttt_

_Sebuah getaran dari dalam laci meja milik Sakisaka, menghentikan ucapannya. Tak perlu diliat juga sudah tahu apa benda apa yang menimbulkan suara getaran. Sakisaka mengambil smartphone miliknya yang masih bergetar, menandakan sebuah telepon masuk._

"_Nani?" Ucap Sakisaka tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu._

"_Aka-chan tidak bisakah __**itu**__ nanti saja? Kita masih bisa bertemu saat __**istirahat kedua**__, dan nanti saat __**kegiatan klub basket**__ juga masih dalam ruangan yang sama, dan yang terakhir kita pasti akan __**pulang bersama**__.__Kau kan juga bisa menghubunginya, apa gunanya kau mencatat semua __**informasi **__miliknya?" Lanjut Sakisaka dengan beberapa penekanan kata._

"_Terserah" Dan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sakisaka._

"_Nande?" Tanya Furihata, sedikir khawatir dengan perubahan raut wajah Sakisaka yang terdapat sedikit kerutan dialisnya, menandakan temannya itu sedang kesal._

"_Kau tahu? Sejak kemarin dia menanyaiku ini itu tentangmu untuk memasukkan datamu ke OSIS. Tapi ayolah masa iya sampai ada hobby, emangnya mengisi biodata apa?" Jawabnya dengan nada yang semakin meninggi namun tidak terlalu keras._

Ingatan itu langsung teputar otomatis dalam otak Furihata, kejadian yang sudah lama namun secara tiba-tiba diingatnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, beruntung saat ini dirinya sedang sendirian diruangan itu. Dienyahkannya pikiran bahwa kemungkinan Akashi menyukainya karena menurutnya wajar jika ketua mengetahui identitas anggota OSISnya, kemudian dia melanjutan membacanya.

"Kedua, mencari perhatian. Pernah melihat seseorang yang tingkahnya sok cool atau keren di depanmu? Atau melihat seseorang yang sering banget terlihat didepan mata kamu tanpa disadari? Jika ada mungkin dia menyukaimu. Perilakunya ini dilakukan agar bisa dilihat matamu terus, dan dalam hatinya mungkin berbisik 'Dia ngeliatin gak ya?' Bayangkan, dia melakukan hal itu hanya sekedar untuk dilihat sama kamu" Furihata tertawa begitu membacanya.

"_Ne, Furi-chan kalau sempat nanti ke gym A. Biar aku cek laporannya"_

_Kalimat yang bagi anak polos seperti Furihata bermakna perintah itu dilaksanakannnya. Setelah latihan klub basket dia langsung menuju gym A, tempat kegiatan anak klub basket string satu._

_Kini dirinya sedang duduk di bench sendiri, yang sebelumnya terdapat Hayama dan Mayuzumi yang pada akhirnya dipanggil Akashi untuk three on three sebagai penutupan latihan mereka kali ini. Dihadapannya kini terdapat enam orang laki-laki yang sedang memperebutkan benda oranye yang terbuat dari karet, suara dencitan sepatu dan dentuman bola dipantulkan mengema di seluruh gym. Terkadang juga ada suara pekikan anak perempuan dari klub basket –yang memang satu gym dengan klub basket laki-laki-._

"_Furi-chan." Sapa Sakisaka yang sudah selesai latihan, dan langsung mendudukan diri di samping kiri Furihata._

"_Ah, ini" Ucap Furihata, langsung memberikan berlembar-lembar kertas miliknya kepada Sakisaka. Sakisaka langsung mengambil kertas itu dan dengan teliti melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak dalam kertas-kertas itu, sedangkan Furihata kembali menonton pertandingan basket._

_Satu-satunya lelaki bersurai merah yang turut serta dalam lapangan itu, kini sedang mengiring bola menuju ring lawan setelah menstealnya. Yang langsung dihadang oleh Nebuya dan Mibuchi, dengan mudah dia melewati kedua lawannya. Dia terus mengiring bola dan bola basket itu masuk tanpa menyentuh ring._

"_Akashi-san keren, wajar saja jadi kapten basket di Rakuzan" Pikir Furihata, pupil mata seukuran biji semangka itu berbinar-binar kagum dengan sosok Akashi. Sedangkan reaksi berbeda bagi Sakisaka, dia sudah biasa melihat jika Akashi seperti 'itu'._

_Bola basket pun di pegang oleh Mibuchi dan mengopernya kepada Mayuzumi, kemudian langsung mendribelnya kearah ring lawan. Hayama menghadangnya, mencoba menghentikan senpainya itu, Mayuzumi pun mendribel bola itu sambil memperhatikan rekan setimnya yang bisa menerima bola dan Hayama secara bersamaan._

_DUK_

_Bola dari Mayuzumi disteal oleh Akashi, tanpa ragu langsung mengiring dan melalukan hal yang mustahil dengan tinggi badannya pen! –kurang mencukupi, sebuah dunk._

_Seluruh gym terperenjat dengan aksi yang dilakukan Akashi, termaksud sisa anak perempuan yang masih setia menonton pertandingan klub basket anak laki-laki._

"_Sugoi" Ucap Furihata tiba-tiba._

"_Hmm, lumayan keren" Ucap Sakisaka yang sempat melirik aksi dunk Akashi._

"_Padahal tingginya tak jauh beda dariku tapi bisa melakukan dunk!" Ucap Furihata, matanya terus menatap sosok Akashi yang kini terus memulai pertandingan._

"_Yah, Aka-chan bisa melakukan apa pun."_

"_Tapi baru pertama kali aku melihat Akashi-san terus menyerang, biasanya lebih sering mengamati."_

"_Entahlah, memang biasanya dia lebih sering mengamati keadaan. Hanya saja kalau memang bisa atau memang maunya atau rekan timnya sudah tak bisa lagi diandalkan mau tak mau dia akan melakukan penyerangan, tentu saja terus mengamati sekelilingnya" Jelas Sakisaka._

"_Melakukan dua hal sekaligus! Sugoi" Ucap Furihata._

"_Tapi ada yang kurang pas menurutku" Lanjutnya_

"_Nani?" Tanya Sakisaka sambil menatap Furihata, sedikit terkejut baru pertama kali ada yang berkata ada yang kurang tentang Akashi._

"_Dia tidak berkordinasi dengan rekan timnya sendiri." Jawab Furihata_

_BRAK_

_Suara bola basket membentur ring mengema di ruangan gym, seluruh –kecuali Sakisaka yang masih melihat laporan milik Furihata- memandangi pelaku yang melakukan hal itu yang kini berdiri di luar area dalam ring, menandakan dia mencoba melakukan tembakan three point, dia adalah Akashi Seijurou. Akashi kemudian memandang Furihata dengan tajam, dan diikuti hampir seluruh orang yang ada disana._

"_Nan-nande? Ke-kenapa se-semua-a o-orang memandangku?" Tanya Furihata dengan gemetaran, airmatanya sudah muncul di ujung matanya seolah-olah siap jatuh kapan saja, keringat dingin kini mulai muncul, bahkan sampai menarik ujung kemeja seragam milik Sakisaka seolah-olah meminta perlindungan darinya._

"_Kau ngomongnya kekencangan sih" Jawab Sakisaka santai, tak peka dengan keadaan Chihuahua yang dahulunya milik Seirin._

_Kemudian pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan, entah setelahnya Akashi jarang mencetak angka dan lebih sering mengopernya kepada rekan setimnya._

Furihata ingin tertawa mengingat hal tersebut, karena itu merupakan hal yang langka atau mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidupnya? Seorang Akashi Seijurou gagal memasukkan bole ke dalam ring, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat hal seperti itu?

"Ketiga, selalu melihat matamu. Biasanya orang yang menyukaimu itu kelihatan dari sorot matanya saat dia berbicara denganmu. Dia akan menatap mata kamu sebagai tanda kalau dia tertarik mengobrol dengan kamu. Tapi ada juga yang matanya tidak focus menatap kamu biasanya sih dia grogi, dan juga dari tatapan matanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi belum bisa diungkapan." Furihata menyeritkan alisnya begitu membaca bagian yang ketiga, sedikit tak setuju dengan apa yang tertulis disana. Hei! Memang sewajarnya jika menatap lawan bicara jika sedang mengobrol bukan?

"_Hanya ini?" Tanya Akashi begitu menerima laporan yang baru saj diserahkannya._

"_I-iya" Jawab Furihata._

"_Naiklah aku tunggu sisanya nanti" Lanjut Akashi dan berjalan meninggalkan Furihata yang berdiri dikelasnya sendiri._

"_Sakisaka-san, kenapa Akashi-kun menatapku dengan aneh?" Tanya Furihata yang sudah memasuki kelas kembali, dan langsung mengecat sebuah papan untuk property festival dikelasnya._

"_Hm? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakisaka pura-pura tak mengerti, tangan kanannya berhenti mengoreskan warna kuning di atas papan bagiannya untuk menyiapkan dirinya, mendengar curhatan teman yang baru saja tiba di Rakuzan, dengan topik yang sama 'Kenapa Akashi-kun…' entah yang kesekian kalinya._

"_Setiap kali bertemu pasti menatapku seperti itu, apalagi diruang OSIS pasti langsung dilihat Akashi-kun, emang aku ada salah?" Tanyanya. Kepalanya ditengelamkan dalam kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas lututnya dalam posisi jongkok, dari matanya terpancar sinar kesedihan._

_Sungguh, jika ruangan kelas itu tidak ada orangnya Sakisaka pasti akan memakannya. Furihata mungkin sosok yang biasa bagi anak-anak sekelasnya, tapi baginya dia bagai anak polos, malaikat, suci tanpa dosa, harus dilindungi, dan serentetan kalimat kawannya._

"_Hiraukan saja, dulu waktu bertemu denganya juga aku seperti itu" Jawab Sakisaka, mengigat kembali kejadian bagaimana proses mereka berteman waktu dulu._

"_Mungkin dia sedang mengamatimu, santai saja Mayu-senpai, Mibu-senpai, Haya-senpai, dan Nebu-senpai dulu juga pasti kayak gitu"Lanjutnya._

"_Bukan, bukan tatapan mata seperti dia menatap kalian atau seperti biasa dia mengamati orang." Balas Furihata._

"_Saat dia menatap rasanya ada yang lain, ingin mnegatakan sesuatu tapi tidak saat ada kalian semua" Lanjutnya._

"_Dan juga tatapan selalu jadi tajam kalau kearahku, memangnya aku bikin salah sebelumnya?" Tanyanya lagi._

_Sakisaka hanya menghela nafas. Ya, bukan kejadian langka kalau Akashi seperti itu, hampir setiap saat kalau bertemu dengan Furihata selalu seperti itu dan dia capek mengatakan kalau Furihata takut dengan tatapan matanya._

"_Tenang saja kalau dia tidak menyukaimu pasti akan mengatakannya secara langsung, tak peduli dimana tempatnya, bersama siapa dia akan mengatakannya. Aku sudah tau sifatnya. Dan juga aku akan memarahinya jika dia seperti itu okay?" Ucap Sakisaka, kalimat yang selalu dilontarkan kalau sudah membahas topik ini dan Furihata selalu percaya dengan perkataannya, anak polos._

"Keempat, bisa mengalah. Pria yang sedang jatuh cinta biasanya akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, bahkan mengalah untuk kepentinganmu. Ego, sifat keras kepala, dan keangkuhannya bisa luluh ketika menyukai seseorang."

"_Kou-chan yang tersisa hanya susu coklat tak masalah kan?" Ucap senpainya yang cantik namun bergender laki-laki._

"_Eh? Lalu itu milik siapa?" Tanya Furihata, kegiatan yang sedang menyatukan kedua papan dengan palu terhenti. Para anggota OSIS sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan dan peralatan untuk membuka stand saat festival nanti._

"_Ini milik Sei-chan, dia sudah memesannya green tea." Jawab Mibuchi._

"_Ah, ba-baiklah tak masalah" Ucapnya tersenyum dan mengambil mliknya, walaupun sebenarnya menginginkan minuman green tea itu, tapi begitu mengetahui bahwa itu sudah diklaim milik Akashi mau tak mau dia harus merelakannya._

"_Berikan untuk Kouki saja" Ucap seseorang dengan suara baritone rendahnya, sang ketua. Sosok berambut merah itu mengambil kotak kardus yang sudah berada di gengamannya dan pergi meninggalkan Furihata dengan Mibuchi._

"_Are? Bukannya Sei-chan gak suka yang manis?" Ucap Mibuchi._

Wajahnya kembali memerah, itu hanya satu dari beberapa kejadian dimana Akashi mengalah untuknya.

"Kelima, menyentuh anda di tempat umum. Sikap menunjukan bahwa kamu tidak ingin dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dia berani mengalihkan perhatian kamu dengan menyentuh tangan kamu, mengandeng atau melingkarkan tangannya dibahu kamu merupakan ciri-ciri seseorang menyukaimu. Dia juga berani mencubit pipi atau hidung kamu di depan teman-temanmu"

_Didepannya terdapat pemandangan kota Kyoto yang bergerak dengan cepat, ditambah dengan desakan orang-orang bersama dengannya disebuah gerbong kereta. Ya kini Furihata sedang berada di sebuah kereta menuju salah satu distrik yang akan memenuhi kebutuhannya untuk property saat festival nanti._

"_Pemberhentian selanjutnya stasiun X" Suara seorang perempuan yang disetel secara otomatis langsung memenuhi gerbong kereta, dengan speaker yang diberi jarak._

_Tangan Furihata langsung ditarik begitu saja oleh sosok lelaki bersurai merah, ah dia lupa jika yang membuatnya berada di tempat ini adalah lelaki yang ada didepanya, Akashi Seijurou. Tangannya juga sedaritadi gengamnya dengan alasan 'kau tak tahu tempatnya' atau dengan kata lain 'takut hilang', entah itu benar hanya modus belaka yang jelas Furihata tak bisa menolak sosok absolut itu._

_Gengaman tangannya tak dilepas walaupun mereka sudah keluar dalam kereta, malah semakin dieratkan oleh Akashi._

_Toko buku, adalah tujuan pertama mereka. Pemandangan rak-rak yang sebagian besar diisi oleh buku-buku langsung terlihat begitu melewatinya, tak lupa dengan etalase seperti toko pada umumnya yang diisi dengan buku-buku best seller dan buku keluaran terbaru, dan sapaan ramah oleh pegawai toko begitu mereka memasuki toko tersebut._

"_Kita akan berpencar, kau carilah ini" Ucap Akashi sambil memberinya secarik kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan mereka._

"_Ha'I" Dengan mudahnya Furihata mengkuti ucapan Akashi._

_-Skip Time-_

"_Cowok yang disana manis ya" Ucap salah satu pengunjung perempuan dengan surai hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari Akashi. Dia langsung menyadari siapa sosok buah bibir dari kedua perempuan itu, Furihata Kouki. Yang sedang berdiri dengan membelakangi Akashi._

"_Iya, kelihatannya dia anak kuliah jurusan seni. Dari tadi dibagian peralatan menggambar terus" Ucap salah satu temannya. Akashi mendengus geli mendengar hal tersebut, apa jadinya jika mereka tahu bahwa dia seorang anak SMA? kelas satu pula!_

"_Mau kenalan dengannya?" Ucap perempuan bersurai hitam yang dibalas dengan anggukan temannya. Akashi langsung menuju tempat Furihata sebelum disusul oleh kedua perempuan itu._

"_Kau sudah selesai?" Ucap Akashi melihat Furihata masih berkutat dengan cat, yang dapat dipastikan sedang memikirkan berapa banyak yang harus dibeli._

"_E-etto, belum, aku tidak tahu harus berapa banyak yang harus dibeli untuk cat warna merah, hijau, dan biru. Aku ingin membeli lebih hanya saja takut uangnya tak cukup" Jawab Furihata._

_Akashi langsung mencubit hidung Furihata begitu mendengar perkataan yang kelewatan jujur dari mulutnya, ayolah hanya masalah finansial saja untuk apa direpotkan? Dia Akashi Seijurou, seorang anak dari pemimpin perusahaan Akashi corp. yang terkemuka seluruh Jepang, apa pun yang diinginkan pasti akan didapatkannya._

"_Ambil saja semaumu, aku membawa uang lebih. Kalau nanti tersisa berikan saja ke yang lain" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Furihata ternapa melihat senyuman dari seorang Akashi Seijurou, ini pertama kalinya melihat senyuman Akashi yang tidak seperti biasanya (baca : psikopat), disekolah pun bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali dia tersenyum. (bahkan jari tangan pun tidak pernah terangkat untuk menghitung Akashi yang tersenyum seperti itu)_

"Keenam, cemburuan. Seseorang yang mengagumimu biasanya memiliki sifat cemburu yang tinggi jika orang yang disukainya dekat dengan orang lain. Darahnya sering mendidih karena tak rela jika kamu jatuh ketangan yang lain."

"_Sakisaka-san, dari Kyoto menuju Tokyo kalau mengunakan kereta biasa berapa biayanya? Lalu berapa jam lamanya? Dan berapa kali ganti kereta?" Tanya Furihata kepada Sakisaka secara beruntut saat mereka berada di ruang OSIS lengkap dengan para anggotanya._

"_Aku tak terlalu tahu. Biasanya aku naik yang express kalau jauh" Jawab Sakisaka._

"_Memangnya kapan kau ingin ke Tokyo?" Tanya Hayama yang menguping membicaraan para sekretaris._

"_Hari ini, setelah pulang aku langsung ke Tokyo" Jawab Furihata._

"_Eh!? Kalau sehabis pulang nanti kau akan sampai di Tokyo larut malam" Ucap Hayama._

"_Tapi aku sudah janji dengan temanku, soalnya besok anggota Seirin akan ada acara. Aku tak ingin terlambat hanya karena perjalanannya"_

"_Sebaiknya jangan" Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba, sepertinya mereka sudah berbicara dengan keras sampai sang ketua mendengarnya._

"_Kau tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya jika berpergian malam hari, walaupun kau laki-laki, kau masih kurang dalam melindungi dirimu sendiri orang jahat akan mudah melukaimu. Dan yang terpenting, sekarang kau bersekolah di Rakuzan, termaksud anggota OSIS dan klub basket Rakuzan walaupun kau berada di string tiga. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengikuti acara itu" Lanjut Akashi yang tanpa sadar menghujam puluhan anak panah kehatinya._

"Ketujuh, mengenalkan kamu pada temannya atau keluarganya. Jika seseorang sedang menyukaimu biasanya dia akan mengenalkan kita ke teman atau keluarganya. Jarang ada orang yang membawa kita ke tempatnya. Seseorang mengajakmu ketempatnya itu berarti dia ingin mengenalkannya kepadamu kepada teman-temannya atau keluarganya. 'Ini orang yang berhasil mencuri perhatian saya' yang merupakan suatu kebangga tersendiri baginya"

_Furihata duduk gelisah, wajahnya tertunduk, matanya melihat kesegala arah yang dapat dia capai, tangan dan kakinya selalu bergerak sedikit tak bisa diam, dan keringat dingin menjalar di tubuhnya. Di depannya terdapat seorang lelaki yang sepertinya sudah memasuki kepala 3, yang sedang berbincang entah apa dengan Akashi disebelahnya._

_Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya berada di ruangan ini, ruangan kerja milik ayah Akashi. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti perpustakaan, hampir seluruh temboknya dilapisi dengan rak-rak kayu yang diisi oleh buku-buku tebal, ditengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat karpet merah lumayan lebar yang seolah-olah membelah ruangan menjadi dua, yang berhenti pada sebuah meja kayu yang diatasnya berisi sebuah telepon, laptop berwarna hitam, lampu baca, dan setumpuk file-file , tak lupa dengan kursi hitam besar yang terlihat empuk seperti bangku para direktur perusahaan, ah, ayah Akashi memang seorang direktur perusahaan terkemuka di Jepang, dan dibelakangnya terdapat jendela besar yang mempersilahkan sinar matahari masuk ke ruangan itu sebagai pencahayaan. Satu set sofa –yang sedang didudukinya- dengan meja kayu berkaki rendah yang berada di kiri juga melengkapi ruangan tersebut, langit-langit ruangan juga tinggi dengan dua buah lampu berhiaskan kristal putih._

_Kalian pasti bertanya bukan kenapa Furihata Kouki ada disana? Seharusnya dia berada di salah saru ruangan rumah Akashi, dan bertemu dengan para anggota OSIS lainnya. Namun karena perkataan Akashi "Tidak sopan jika tidak bertemu dengan tuan rumah" disinilah dirinya berada, dan menunggu orang dicarinya._

"_Jadi kau masuk OSIS karena Nexia, Furihata-san?" Tanya lelaki itu kepada Furihata tiba-tiba._

"_Ah, i-iya" Jawab Furihata, disaat dirinya sedang menata mentalnya._

"_Maafkan dia ya, membuatmu jadi merepotkan seperti ini" Ucapnya, meminta maaf atas kelakuan putrinya. Lelaki yang ternyata merupakan ayah Nexia itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan anaknya, rambutnya memang berwarna hitam hanya saja rambutnya tidak lurus melainkan sedikit keriting, matanya pun tak sesipit Nexia tetapi miliki warna manik mata yang sama, coklat hazelnut._

"_Tak apa, aku juga tak keberatan." Ucap Furihata._

_KRIEK_

_Setelah Furihata berbicara, pintu yang dilalui untuk memasuki ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu mirip Akashi versi dewasanya tak lupa dengan aura kekuasaan yang terancar darinya, Akashi Masaomi._

"_Masaomi" Ucap Ayah Sakisaka sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Ken" Ucap kepala keluarga Akashi dan membalas uluran tangan rekan bisnisnya._

"_Tou-sama" Ucap Akashi, mengintrupsi ingin meminta perhatian dari ayahnya._

"_Seijurou? Kebetulan kau ada disini aku ingin kau memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaan. Dan- Siapa dia?" Tanyanya kepada anak semata wayangnya begitu menyadari sosok yang terlihat biasa saja berada dirumahnya._

"_Ah dia Furihata Kouki" Jawab Akashi_

"_Hajimashite, watashi wa Furihata Kouki desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Ucap Furihata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan badannya._

"_Kochirakozo douzo yoroshiku onegaihimasu, Furihata-san" Balas Masaomi._

"_Ken, aku tinggal sebentar. Seijurou ikut aku" Lanjut Masaomi, dan berjalan kearah kiri, ruangan, dimana terdapat satu pintu menuju suatu ruangan._

"_Ha'I"Ucap Akashi dan mengikuti ayahnya._

_Furihata menghelakan nafasnya sedikit takut dengan tatapan mata ayah Akahi yang seperti menyelidikinya, ditambah dia hanya berada bersama dengan ayah Sakisaka diruangan ini._

"_Hahaha… Tak perlu tegang seperti itu, dia memang seperti itu kalau bertemu dengan orang baru, menyelidikinya. Dan juga sepertinya dia tertarik denganmu" Ucap ayah Sakisaka yang mengerti keadaan Furihata._

"_Lagipula jarang sekali Seijurou mengenalkan temannya kepada Masaomi, biasanya hanya yang menarik perhatiaannya saja yang dikenalkannya" Lanjutnya_

Kalimat dari ayah Sakisaka terus mengiang dikepala Furihata. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah namun tertutupi oleh sinar senja yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok yang menjadi pemain utama dalam pikirannya sedari tadi, Akashi Seijurou. Wajahnya bertambah memerah, dan sebisa mungkin menutupi tatapan kembali ke komik milik Sakisaka.

* * *

Akashi POV

Aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS, dan langsung melihat hanya ada Kouki seorang diruangan itu, sedangkan penghuni sebelumnya hilang entah kemana.

Kouki menatapku dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke komik milik Sakisaka, dan tertangkap dalam mataku semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya, walaupun sinar kemerah-merahan memasuki ruang OSIS aku masih dapat memlihatnya.

"Shit" Makiku dalam hati.

Setelah ucapan-ucapan Nexia tadi, kini aku dihadapi dengan sosok Kouki yang selalu memenuhi otakku dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat untuk ketua OSIS, dan duduk.

"Dimana Nexia, Reo, dan lainnya" Tanyaku.

"Me-mereka keluar i-ingin men-mencari-mu-mu" Jawabnya terbata-bata, wajahnya ditutupi oleh komik, menutupi apa yang terdapat dibaliknya.

"Sialan, mereka pasti sudah pulang kalau seperti ini. Ini semua pasti rencanamu bukan Nexia?" Pikirku dilanjuti dengan makian yang kulontarkan baginya dan para komplotannya, serta memikirkan cara untuk membalasnya.

-Owari-

* * *

Ampuni saya yang telah membuat ff yang absurd ini :"

Kokoro ini terus memangil saya untuk menyelesaikan ff ini, pengennya kelarin pas UN karena masih AkaFuri Week, namun apa daya deadlinenya pas 12 dan saya harus belajar buat UN *terkutuklah UN*

But, jangan jadikan UN sebagai penghalang untuk membuat ff Akafuri #fliptable

Btw, apa kalian paham dengan ff saya? Saya sok-sokan mengunakan kata yang seperti ini :'D

**Thanks for reading**

The last, mind to r/r ?

Baka Ikemen.

* * *

-Omake-

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita membiarkan mereka?" Tanya Mibuchi kepada Sakisaka yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak apa, dan juga jika Mibu-senpai berada diposisiku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku gerah dengan tingkah mereka" Jawab Sakisaka, dan meminum dari botol yang baru saja dibelinya saat mereka mampir ke konbini.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ini gak berhasil?" Tanya Hayama.

"Santai saja, pasti akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka saling suka dan aku tahu itu"

"Darimana memangnya kau tahu?" Tanya Nebuya.

"Oh ayolah itu sangat ketara sekali, apa kalian tidak peka dengan tingkah Akashi yang mulai aneh saat Furi-chan masuk ke Rakuzan?" Jelas Sakisaka.

"Dan kalian gak perlu khawatir dengan hukuman Aka-chan nanti aku akan membela kalian" Lanjut Sakisaka, tahu bahwa sebenarnya takut bahwa hipotesisnya salah dan mereka akan dihukum ala neraka esoknya.

-Owari-


End file.
